


Baubles and… Dinos?

by Chasyn, Tigae



Series: 12 Days Till Raptormas [3]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Day 3, Drabble, M/M, Short, Silly, Treetopher, tree decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigae/pseuds/Tigae
Summary: Chas can't write something short.  >_<  He really can't.***IF YOU HAVE PAID TO READ THIS, IT HAS BEEN STOLEN! I HAVE NOT GIVEN ANY CONSENT FOR ANY OTHER SITE OR APP TO USE MY WORKS!!!***
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: 12 Days Till Raptormas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569895
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Baubles and… Dinos?

**Author's Note:**

> Chas can't write something short. >_< He really can't.
> 
> ***IF YOU HAVE PAID TO READ THIS, IT HAS BEEN STOLEN! I HAVE NOT GIVEN ANY CONSENT FOR ANY OTHER SITE OR APP TO USE MY WORKS!!!***

In the end, Zach ordered a large, pre-lit tree and paid extra to have it delivered the next day. Owen kept making comments the rest of the day about it being unneeded, because there were trees everywhere and they should just use those and why was a certain type of tree needed anyways and blah, blah, blah. Zach had tuned him out as he went about his day. Because Owen's reasonings were ridiculous!

Zach stared down at the box and crossed his arms. It had arrived on time. Actually much earlier than he thought. He assumed it would come on the afternoon ferry, not on the morning. So yeah, the tree was there and he just didn't have the time to put it up. He was running late for work as it was and he had Rexy set on a special schedule and he really couldn't keep her waiting today. He needed to get to work and now. But he had a really bad feeling about leaving the tree at the Bungalow. It was Owen's day off. And that meant the man would be home alone with the tree he said they didn't need. And the raptors would probably be around.

Zach was considering how and where he was going to hide the tree when the door to the Bungalow flew open and Owen was suddenly there, walking down the steps towards him. Zach jumped up and held up his arms. "No! Stop!" He said, standing between the boxed tree and Owen. "You are not hurting Treetopher!"

Owen stopped. "What?"

"Treetopher." Zach repeated. "Like Christopher. You like naming things. You can't throw it away if it has a name." He explained.

Owen blinked. "Seriously? You named the tree?"

"Don't start with me!" Zach snapped. "Your jeep is named Dave and the motorcycle is Cindy."

Owen crossed his arms and tilted his head. "Fine. But why do you think I'd hurt the tree?"

"Because you have it."

"I do not hate it!"

"You spent all of yesterday telling me how dumb it was to buy it."

Owen shrugged. "It is dumb. Doesn't mean I hate it."

Zach rolled his eyes. "Ridiculous." He mumbled under his breath.

"We could have just as easily put lights and decorations on any tree here." Owen said, looking around.

Zach narrowed his eyes and threw up his arms. "These aren't Christmas trees!"

"If we put lights and decorations on them, they are!" Owen pointed out.

Zach's eyes slowly widened. "Shit…" He breathed out.

Oaen tilted his head and crossed his arms. A smile spread across his face. "Has my brilliance finally sunk in?"

Zach looked at him and frowned in confusion. "What? No." He shook his head. "I forgot decorations for the tree!"

"Okay… so… no big deal. It has lights, right?"

Zach nodded. "Yeah, but it can't just have lights! I has to have stuff!"

Owen's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened in excitement. "Can I do it? I have stuff!"

"You have stuff…" Zach repeated slowly.

Owen nodded. "Yeah! It'll be great!"

"I don't…" Zach was interrupted by his phone ringing. He pulled it out and glanced at the display. "Shit… I gotta go."

Owen nodded. "I'll do the tree thing." He clapped his hands together.

Zach eyed him a moment longer. He was still very skeptical. He half expected to come back and find a random jungle tree with utility lights hanging from it. "Fine." He snapped and lifted a finger. "But if that exact tree isn't here when I get home, you're sleeping outside with the raptors until the New Year."

Owen smiled. "Yes, dear."

Zach glared for a second longer. Then he hit the answer button. "Love you." He said, leaning forward enough to press a quick kiss to Owen's cheek. He put the phone to his ear and turned. "Hello? … what? No, Reese. I do not love you."

Owen watched until Zach disappeared. Then he called the paddock and told them to open the gates. He was halfway up the porch steps when he hung up the phone. He fished a box out of the closet and was back outside just as the girls broke the tree line. Owen held up the box as he raced down the steps. He slid to a stop near the tree box and dropped his box.

The box bounced a little on the ground and the top flipped open. A small plastic stegosaurus popped out. Echo saw it and darted over. Owen let out a laugh. "Come on. You girls gonna help me?"

Zach forced himself to forget about the tree as he worked with Rexy. She only had the one show that say, with it being off season. It went perfectly and he was heading home without incident. He again forced himself not to think about the tree. He pushed the tree to the back of his mind as he drove home. _Don't think about the tree. Don't think about the tree. Don't…_ It was most likely at the bottom of the ocean or trampled by Echo or eaten by Delta. Yep, Zach was certain. The tree would be gone. But there was… nothing… he… could...

Zach pulled the jeep to a stop next to Owen's. Echo ran over to greet him, bouncing and chittering away like a rabid squirrel on cocaine. Zach smiled and pushed her nose away. "Hey, Echo. Let mommy see what daddy did." Echo huffed out and wagged her whole body.

Zach stepped around her and walked across the front yard, as he took to calling it, towards the tree. It had been set up in the center and stood taller than them. The colored light bulbs twinkled and shone bright against the fake greenery of the branches. He couldn't quite make out the other decorations on the tree. But there was definitely something else on the tree. But before he could get close enough to inspect them, Echo was in his way again, along with Charlie. And then suddenly Delta was there. And Blue, although she was hanging back a bit. But all the raptors were vying for attention.

Owen stepped out of the trailer and waved his arm. "Girls! Let him through!"

It took several minutes of Zach petting noses and smiling and talking to them before he was able to get past them. He shook his head after they finally dispersed and he headed over to where Owen stood a few feet from the tree. He shook his head and leaned against Owen's shoulder. And then he noticed exactly what was on the tree. Zach squinted for a moment. "Are those… toys?"

Owen smiled. "They are dinosaur toys." He corrected. The whole tree was littered with plastic dinosaur toys of all sizes, colors, and species. There was even a large T-Rex on the top, lit up by a utility light. "It's a dinosaur tree!"

Zach opened his mouth but he didn't complain. Instead, he shrugged. "At least it sorta looks like a Christmas tree. From a distance." He added.

Owen beamed, looking pleased with himself. "So what's next on your Christmas list?"

Zach shrugged. "Baking cookies?"

Owen's smiled widened and he turned. "Hey! Mommy says we're baking cookies!"

Zach's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No, no, no! They are not helping!"

**Author's Note:**

> ***IF YOU HAVE PAID TO READ THIS, IT HAS BEEN STOLEN! I HAVE NOT GIVEN ANY CONSENT FOR ANY OTHER SITE OR APP TO USE MY WORKS!!!***


End file.
